Her Beloved
by BlackDragonDevilGod
Summary: Commissioned story! Ever wonder what would have happened, had Lara someone to rely on? Someone who knew her, stayed by her side, someone who loved her, for her? One that stayed alive no matter, what life threw at him? Well, Lara has found that someone: May her enemies beware and pray their gods have mercy on them, cause Xero Mazoku sure as hell won't show mercy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**So yes, this is in fact a requested story by **FeralG3, **whom had given this to me to do. Now, given what i know Tomb Raider the best in video games, the main story line will come form them, with me adding a few snips of OOC's here and there. He did send me to the story "Tomb Raider 2013 Not Alone" by GamePyscho 11. I must admit, not a bad story at all. I really did enjoy it, but couldn't help be disappointed in the fact they STILL killed off Grim, Roth and Alex. While i understand he did the story his way, i can't help but feel like they could have been saved. **

**This IS fanfiction and as such, should be allowed to change the main story line. So when **FeralG3 **asked me if i could do a story like this, i was more then happy to agree to it, as iv'e been thinking of doing one for a while now and this just gives me an excuse to do it. So as always i don't own Tomb Raider.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Prologue: M****ysterious**

Mysterious

Definition:

Difficult or impossible to understand, explain, or identify.

Let it be known, mysterious are one of the key foundations that the world as a whole is built on. Now, one might say this is wrong, as history is what the world is built on and while this is true, history makes the foundation. It's not one of it's KEY pillar's that uphold it and keep the world going.

These mysterious could be a number of things, ranging form the hidden truths of the world, to the secrets of the past, even hidden items that would be the final piece of an unfinished puzzle in some case's.

Such as how many empire's fallen into ruin.

How a great person that was beloved by all, could have a much darker, eviler side.

How many secret organizations have committed to either helping the world or fucking it up.

The list goes on.

There are those, who don't even try to seek out the hidden Mysterious of the past. But there are others, who devote themselves to unlocking the secrets of the past and solve their many Mysterious.

Such people search for these Mysterious but for several different reasons.

Some do it for the fame, money and glory they would get for discovering and or solving said mystery.

Or they do it for the sake of discovering the truth behind it.

These types of people are sorted into two categories:

Treasure hunters

and

Seekers of Truth.

These two types of people have clashed and butted heads, throughout the centuries. No one side getting a leg up over the other. Time pass and these two people have been born and died throughout history, discovering the secrets of the past and have left their mark on the world.

For better or for worse.

Famous or Infamous.

But the greatest seeker of truth has yet to be born. This seeker will go through many trails, ones that would destroy anyone else, but let it be known, Lara Croft never backs down form a challenge.

She would leave her mark on the world, as one of the greatest seeker's of truth. History would say, she would rise alone, the books say, she would be alone to face the trails alone.

But not this time.

This time, she will have her beloved by her side, to help her face the trails and come out on top. Many tales would tell, she would rise as the Tomb Raider alone. but not this one.

Lara Croft will not be alone for this one.

She and her beloved will leave their mark on the world, as the greatest seeker's of truth the world has ever seen.

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, two new stories posted in the same day, pretty good for if i do say so myself. Well, one was being worked on for five mouths and this one's just a short prologue, so ah who cares. **

**I don't.**

**Devil out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Che-low my ever lovely peeps!**

**Okay i'll be honest the reason it took so long for this to come out, was because i had nothing for the first part. I had zit, nada, _blow raspberry. _But like a bolt of lightening i got it and here we are. But god let me tell you, work is really putting the screws to me and i'm pretty sure they're doing their best to drive me into the ground. Ugh, anyway this story will follow the events of the three remastered Tomb Raider games, along with me adding in some OC's and scene to fill in the gaps between times. So as always i don't own Tomb Raider.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: How Lara Croft Met Xero Mazoku**

Lara glared.

It was mocking her. She knew it was.

While she wasn't short by any means and her arms were long, that fucking book was _just..._out of her reach. She jumped up again, her fingers grazing the cover's edge but still couldn't reach the stupid thing. She sighed, putting her hands on her hips.

Thank god Roth or heaven forbid SAM wasn't here to find her acting like a five year old trying to reach the cookie jar. She'd die of pure embarrassment and thankful no one else was in the library.

Her best(Only) friend meant well and all, but she wouldn't pass up the golden opportunity to tease the living hell out of Lara. Never the less, Lara herself couldn't help but cruse her height of 5'6 foot tall. While it was a good height for a woman, there were times when she hated it.

Now being a prefect example of such time.

Grunting Lara put her hands on her hips and thought on what to do, unaware of the large figure behind her. Lara glared at the book just out of reach again and tried to melt it with her glare. That glare was broken when she heard a chuckle,"Keep that up and you might just burn the thing? Really what did it ever do to you?"

Lara gasped as a large hand overcame her, reaching over head and grabbed the book she was trying to reach. She subconsciously backed up and hit a solid mass that felt like a wall. She felt a well muscled arm wrap around her waist as she heard the owner speak,"Well iv'e had some pretty demanding partner's but form what Sammy told me, you're too tomboyish. Which is a damn shame to hide such beauty. Really it should be a crime and you should be ashamed of you're self."

A bright blush made it's way to Lara's face, as she squirmed in his hold. The one holder her was definitely male. She could tell that form the tone of his voice and how deep it was. That, and the rock hard chest and abs she was accidentally felt up.

It was a good feel.

Lara quickly slipped out of his grasp as the new comer gave her the book.

"I believe you were trying to get this, _Ojo_."

Blush darken Lara nodded and shyly took the book, her brown eyes looking up and down at the man before her.

He was of Japanese descendant but had some British in him too. His skin was pale, but a healthy pale at that, with long raven hair that had a wild look to it. Honestly the reason it stood out so much, despite his large size and height, was do to the fact the way he had it tied in a pony tail which made it look like he had a mass of quills hanging off his back. Lara couldn't help but gulp a bit, as he easily drafted her in height.

Where's she was 5'6 foot tall, the man was 6'4 foot tall and she barely reached his chin. If that wasn't enough he had a solid but slender built body. Complete with an 8 pack abs, slender arms and a chiseled chest. His eyes however are what caught Lara's attention:

Twin pools of the darkest shade of red Lara has ever seen.

The eye color did kinda scare Lara for a minute, as they reminded her of the demonic gaze of a demon's stare, but Lara saw a kind smile that soothe her fears and had her heart thumping like crazy. The tight black tank top he wore did very little to hide his body form Lara's wandering eyes and while she has never put too much stock into the male form or any sexual thought for that matter, she couldn't help but stare now.

The tall man flashed Lara another smile,"Damn, Sam told me you aren't a social butterfly, but you can at least introduce you're self, _Ojo."_

Lara's brain kicked started and her mouth moved faster then she could have stopped it, as her hand shot out to shake his own.

"ROFT RA!"

She wanted to die.

Never before in her life had she wanted nothing more then to just crawl in a hole somewhere and die. Her blush darker, if that was possible, as she was certain her entire body lit up like a Christmas tree. The man smile strained a bit and he was clearly trying not to laugh, as he took her hand into his much larger one to shake it. No matter how much he wanted to laugh.

Or cringe.

She didn't blame him, as she was cringing.

Muttering a "Thank you" Lara quickly scurried away, mentally berating herself for making herself look AND sound like a complete nut case and fool in front of the hotest guy she's ever met.

God above she made herself look like a complete fool!

Lara got back to her desk, her face slowly losing it's redness and repeatedly slammed her head against the cool wood, muttering,"Stupid, stupid, stupid" could she had made herself look like a bigger jackass?

The answer:

Probably not.

"Well that didn't go like i thought it would, _Ojo."_

Lara's head shot up to see the same man, standing there with an easy smile on his face. He took a seat across form her and said,"Well Miss Roft Ra, i'm Xero Mazoku."

Lara's cheeks burned again at being reminded of her blunder. Deciding too make up for her own blunder, Lara cleared her throat and got her blush under control.

"It's actually Lara Croft."

Xero held his hand out and Lara took it,"Nice to met ya."

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay shorter then i would have liked but hey, beggers can't be chose's, no? **

**FYI, for those that don't know, _Ojo _is in fact a J****apanese Term for: Princess. I will throughout the story drop more and more of these words and will always be in Italic form to set them apart form the other ones and at the end of each chapter will reveal what each word means. So please leave me nice reviews.**

**Devil out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my peeps!**

**Okay just getting this out here, i had gotten certain ****conditions my OC needed to write this story and i'm doing my best to incorporate into my OC. This is more or less, going to be an informative chapter and telling you all how Xero and Lara are doing. I've been busy all day, so it was shocking to me i was able to get this chapter out today. So as always i don't own Tomb Raider.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: G****rowing Relationship And The Hunt For Yamatai Begins**

Lara Croft couldn't remember a time when she was as happy as she was now.

Growing up, Lara didn't make a lot of friends due to her tomboyish nature. When her mother die and her father, she found solace in books. This in turn had fueled her lust and drive for adventure. The fact she was gifted with a high IQ, made it near impossible for Lara to make friends her own age.

Adding in her tomboyish attitude, Lara didn't connect with anyone her own age, till she met her best friend, Samantha Nishimura.

Or Sam for short.

Sam attended the UCL, so she can study film, specializing in documentary film making and cinematography. Despite being polar opposites they became great friends. Sam caused Lara to become less introverted by taking her to nightclubs, attempting to bring out Lara's "Inner Party Girl". Because of Sam, Lara saw more than just libraries during her time in the University.

The two did many things together and the pair embarked on at least one backpacking trip, going to locales such as Mt. Kilimanjaro, Bulgaria and The Great Wall of China. Though Lara had loosen up she was a bit awkward around new people. The only people she ever really talked to on a regular basis was Conrad Roth.

Or simply known as Roth.

He had become a second father to her and the family butler, Winston. Lara had thanked the old man many times, for putting up with her bratty attitude when her father was hunting for the key to immortality.

A search that had destroyed him, even more so when her mum died. That had been the final straw between the two, when Richard keep looking for the Key and had all but abandoned by her father. When he died, Lara felt like she couldn't find that piece of her that died with her father. The one where she KNEW, she would be loved unconditional by someone.

Someone who'd be their for her, when she needed someone to pick her up when things went form bad to down right horrible.

Someone who would keep her form falling into her own darkness, when it threats to sallow her whole.

Someone who would make her feel like all was right in the world, even if it truly wasn't.

Someone who would help her fight back the demons of her own nightmares making,

Someone who would make her laugh and comfort her.

Then she met Xero Mazoku.

Like something out of a fairy tail, Xero was everything Lara wanted in a boyfriend. He was kind, selfless, patient, loyal, funny and even shared in her interest in discovering the forgotten past and a drive for adventure. He encouraged her to follow her dreams and pushed her to do her best and helped her when she needed it. Plus he was handsome and well built to boot.

His selfless trait was one of his biggest, to Lara anyway.

Plus, unlike her, Xero wasn't introverted. He was extroverted and fun-loving guy with a belief that life is short and must be enjoyed to the fullest and therefore enjoys partying and strong alcohol.

A lot.

And often dragged her into them, not that Lara didn't have fun at them, it just she had bit of a hard time keeping up her studies AND partying all night. When she told him, Xero decide to tone down the partying. The fact he was always willing to listen and compromise with her, made Lara very happy. Another thing, when Xero got drunk, which was rare as it was very hard for him to get drunk, he was the funny kind drunk.

Not the angry, beating type of drunk but the kind of drunk that you want at you're party, due to the fact he would do and say the absolutely ridiculous things when drunk. It often brought Lara to tears form how hard she was laughing. Though she was often got embarrassed as he would drag her up with him and say some very embarrassing things about her and say them too.

He was also libidinous and sexually passionate, having had numerous sexual flings and one-night stands. Though when he and Lara got together that quickly stopped. How did she know you ask?

Simply really, Lara had seen and heard form many of the girls either complaining or congratulating her on sagging Xero. The fact he was a very good lover made Lara think lady luck herself was on her side.

But he had his own problems, like everything else.

He was _too __selfless._ He could be bleeding to death with several broken bones and if she had a damnable bruise, he'd insistent SHE be looked at first. The man really had no sense of self-preservation when it came between himself and his loved ones. She's also taken note how Xero did infact have a real nasty temper and often got into fights.

This is how she learned that of her boyfriend's...condition.

Now when she first saw him, Lara believed he looked and acted like he was in peak psychical condition. He was indeed but his lean and slender muscle's hide their true power. She's seen Xero launch a man thirty feet in the air with a single punch.

It was then Lara learned that not only her boyfriend, but his entire family was superhuman.

The Mazoku's were one of, if not, the OLDEST family dating back to the 12th century. Hell form what Lara understood, Xero was a descendant of **Raijin **also known as **Yakusa** **no ikazuchi no kami**, **Kaminari-****ma**, and **Raiden-sama. **He is a **god** of **lightning**, thunder and storms in **Japanese** mythology, on his father's (Ignitus) side. The only other person believed to be a possible descendant of **Raijin **was the Sun Queen, Himiko.

Funny enough Xero's Mother, Maria was believed to be a descendant of Queen Himiko's Storm Guard general.

Never the less, it would explain the black and red lighting bolts tattoo's Lara saw on Xero's bare arms, when they met. It would only be later on did Lara learn form his mother, they weren't tattoo's but infact birth marks. This only reinforced their belief that Ignitus's side of the family is decadent form Raijin. Oddly enough though, Xero's older brother, Decker and his younger sister, Summer, didn't have them.

Xero's father was the CEO of several company's and even widely known as one of the best Martial Artist in the world. Next to his son of course. His mother is the lead archaeologist in discovering unique and ancient Japanese artifacts around the world. His older brother, Decker was a UN Special forces and has many pulls in the military, so he had received even more training, making him able to break into any fortress in the world.

In short he was a man who lived in shadow and anyone that is unfortunate enough to become his target, is already dead. But he still loved his family dearly and would destroy anyone who dared to threaten them.

No matter who they were.

Summer was still in school and had quickly bonded with Lara as she was too, a 'tomboy' like Lara when she was younger. Despite being a few years younger, the youngest Mazoku and Lara quickly became friends.

The one who looked after the three children, well really Xero and Summer, was a woman named Vivi. A very tall, dark skinned, short black haired, amber eyed, voluptuous woman. Vivi was a member of a lost clan that had severed the Mazoku family, but were wiped out by the **Tenshi **clan. Vivi was on the brink of death, when a young Xero found her and brought her back to the compound to be healed.

Upon realizing that Xero had saved her and he was a Mazoku, Vivi swore to sever and protect her young master, to her dying breath. She was trained in the Mazoku arts and wielded(In Lara's opinion) terrifying weapon:

A sleek, spiked black club.

One that can easily cave you're skull in.

Yikes!

Lara and Vivi got along pretty well, having no problem with one another.

Never the less, the family and Vivi were just thankful Xero didn't start throwing lighting bolts around when he was younger.

Or at all.

Yet.

She learned that Xero had superhuman brute strength and enhanced/superhuman endurance, durability, stamina, speed, agility and reflexes. Both form his family's lineage and rigorous physical training. She's seen him run far and wide, showing off his skills in acrobatic, freerunner and parkourist.

She's never seen anyone able to pull of the feats he was able to do, in real life. So she was beyond impressed and asked if he could teach her a few tricks. Something he was more then happy to do.

That was how she learned Xero was a master Martial Artist. He was trained in the Tiger Style Kung Fu, Wushu, Choy ga, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Hapkido, Shotokan Karate, Judo, Jiujitsu and Eskrima.

Normally one person couldn't master all these Arts, some taking life times to develop and grow these skills, but then again not everyone is Xero Mazoku. Lara was grateful for him teaching her, making her feel more confident in herself and able to get out of any thing. Though she immediately rejected his often to train her in his family's training rigorous physical exam.

It would bloody kill her. And Lara liked living thank you very much.

Never the less, Xero's family accepted Lara when he brought her to met them and as far as the Mazoku family was considered, Lara was one of their own. Now this might be a bit quick, as the two have only dated for a couple of mouths but too Xero and Lara, it felt like they've been together for a lifetime. Plus she learned form his mother that is was family tradition to give one of the children an odd and strange name.

His father's own name being a prime example of that.

In any case, Xero helped Lara grow as a person. She wasn't as awkward around people as she once was and balanced working/studying and relaxing and having a good time. Lara in turn helped Xero control his temper more and was trying(and failing at that( to curb his selfless nature in helping his loved ones and not caring about what happen's to himself.

Oh and his nature to be EXTREMELY violent when his loved ones are threaten or hurt in anyway. Another was his willingness to make certain..._choice's _that others would see as the mark of someone who was pure evil. It was just her asking questions and "What if's" when he told her straight up what he'd do and sounding so causal unevered Lara a bit, but never the less she decide to try and curb it.

Best she could anyway.

So a couple of weeks before the two, along with Sam, had graduation form collage did Xero finally met Roth. Naturally Roth acted like any father meeting his daughters boyfriend. Civil, polite but cold and gave Xero a veiled threat if he hurt Lara, he would HURT him.

Ultimately however, Roth warmed up to Xero after seeing how much happier Lara was. Of course Xero's fun loving attitude and his own protective streak had finally won Roth over and he welcomed the middle child of the Mazoku family and had given him his blessing to date Lara.

So it was after graduation did Lara want to prove herself, that she could be a great archaeologist.

How did she decide this?

By finding the lost kingdom of Yamatai, home of the Sun Queen and Xero's ancestor. Pooling together her own knowledge with Xero and his family's knowledge of the lost kingdom, the duo were confident they could find it. Perhaps then, they could uncover, not only the reason WHY it just suddenly vanished, but why the Storm Guard general felt the need to send his family away days before it vanished.

However what Lara didn't known, was the Mazoku family had their own reasons for searching for the lost kingdom. And it had nothing to due with their ancestral lineage. Xero's family didn't want Lara to known for two reasons:

1.) Despite accepting her, she was STILL an outsider and was really none of her business.

And 2.) They weren't really sure if they were right. The piece's all fit together but they had no actual proof of their theory and truth be told, Xero didn't want to worry Lara any more then necessary.

Especially when it could be nothing more then smoke and mirrors.

Never the less, Xero had gather the resources needed to make the trip to the Dragon's Triangle, otherwise known as the Devil's sea. That's were they suspected Yamatai is truly hidden in. While Lara and Roth had gathered the crew needed to make the trip.

Neither one knowing just how much their lives were about to change.

* * *

**Done.**

**Yeah, again this story is a Commissioned story, so i don't make the rules, i just follow them and play by them. Next chapter were going to really get into it, as next is "Shipwrecked" look forward to it and yes, Xero's family has more to do with Himiko then Lara realize's, what is it?**

**Find out next chapter!**

**Also yes, i revised this a bit and Vivi is infact another OC i created. And Tenshi is Japanese for "Angel" as Mazoku is Japanese means "Devil", make sense they be rivals, no?**

**Devil out.**


	4. Tribute

**Hello everyone.**

**Bad news, my grandma's in the hospital and the doc's say she has only hours, maybe days left before she goes to join my grandpa. I was there all day ****yesterday and she was talking to the old man, so i know what that means:**

**Her time has come.**

**I'm going again today, so before i go, i'm writing up this small tribute to her. This song i believe is most appropriate for it. FYI all my stories will have this page on them, so don't be surprised by it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Last Goodbye by Dead By April:**

_Like a closing door, I'm slowly shutting down_

_Like a falling leaf, just waiting for the pound_

_Don't even bother, nothing can stop it_

_Tried my best, but I just can't help it_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_All the broken pieces' shattered all around me_

_They've been lying there since the day that you left me_

_My last chance to fight against her_

_Tried my best, but I can't break her_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye, goodbye_

_It will take a lifetime..._

_It will take a lifetime..._

_Before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye yeah_

_Goodbye_

* * *

**Goodbye Grandma.**


	5. Trailer

**Hello my lovely peeps!**

**Ok so here we go, same deal as the other two new trailers iv'e been posting, not really a trailer as it's more of a theme song for the story. Haven't been able to updating anything since i simply can't get my ass into gear and get my mind to focus long enough to actually make a decent chapter. So as i said before, i'd figure this be better then nothing.**

**Something to show all my fans of this story, Yes it's still alive and not forgotten and it is being worked on. So i ****appreciate you'res all ****patience with me. Just bear with me for a bit longer, as summer is a coming and i really, truly think things will finally start to go back to a semblance of normal. The sun's hot rays and summer heat will more then likely bake the coronavirus down to a certain degree.**

**Not get rid of it completely mind you, but certainly do a number on it. So as always i don't own Tomb Raider.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Trailer: Battlefield Of The Lonely**

**Song: Meet Me On The Battlefield by ****Svrcina**

_No time for rest_

_No pillow for my head_  
_Nowhere to run from this_  
_No way to forget_

_Around the shadows creep_  
_Like friends, they cover me_  
_Just wanna lay me down and finally_  
_Try to get some sleep_

_We carry on through the storm_  
_Tired soldiers in this war_  
_Remember what we're fighting for_

_Meet me on the battlefield_  
_Even on the darkest night_  
_I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage_  
_And you will be mine_

_Echos and the shots ring out_  
_We may be the first to fall_  
_Everything can stay the same or we could change it all_

_Meet me on the battlefield_

_We're standing face-to-face_  
_With our own human race_  
_We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay_  
_Our tainted history, is playing on repeat_  
_But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead_

_When I was younger, I was named_  
_A generation unafraid_  
_For heirs to come, be brave_

_And meet me on the battlefield_  
_Even on the darkest night_  
_I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage_  
_And you will be mine_

_Echos and the shots ring out_  
_We may be the first to fall_  
_Everything can stay the same or we could change it all_

_Meet me on the battlefield_

_We carry on through the storm_  
_Tired soldiers in this war_  
_Remember what we're fighting for_

_Meet me on the battlefield_  
_Even on the darkest night_  
_I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage_  
_And you will be mine_

_Echos and the shots ring out_  
_We may be the first to fall_  
_Everything could stay the same or we could change it all_  
_(We can change it all)_

_Meet me on the battlefield_

_Meet me on the battlefield_  
_(We could change it all)_

* * *

**Done.**

**Devil out.**


End file.
